


This Is Love This Is Life

by BneJovi, JoviObsessed



Series: France [8]
Category: Bon Jovi
Genre: Family, Fluff, France - Freeform, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 06:32:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15746217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BneJovi/pseuds/BneJovi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoviObsessed/pseuds/JoviObsessed
Summary: Jon and Richie decide it's time to tell their families.





	1. Father Time

“You ready for this, babe?” 

Richie asked Jon as they waited at the airstrip for their plane to touchdown. It held precious cargo- their families. Jon’s fingers gripped Richie’s hard as they stood waiting against the car. They had to bring both their car and Bernard’s town car to transport everyone and their luggage. Even though they were only staying five days, Jon knew his mother would pack for a month.

They’d decided that it was finally time to tell the parents and Jon’s brothers about their relationship. And what more perfect time than Easter; a time for families to get together, reflect and celebrate. Spring was just about to break through the coldness of the winter, the snow was melting and the sun was warming the vines. Richie had seen the first few new buds shooting just the other day.

“Yes-” Jon said, “and no!”

“You know we agreed, right?” Richie said. “David said there’s been questions from a few outsiders. It’s best we tell the family before it gets any further.”

“I know!” Jon whined a little. “It’s just that every time we tell someone new, we have to deal with their thoughts and opinions on the matter,” Jon sighed. “I just- I don’t know.” 

“I know it sucks.” Richie replied, “They’ll all be fine with it, you’ll see.” Richie wrapped Jon in his arms and hugged him tight to reassure him.

“I’m sure you’re right.”

“Well we’ll soon find out.” Richie said, “There it is.” He pointed to the incoming jet over the mountains.

“Oh, Tico’s painting!” Jon exclaimed. “I was going to hide it in the closet! Shit!”

Richie chuckled at the irony of that statement. “We’ll just avoid the bedroom when we give them the tour of the house.”

“The fact that we share one bedroom will give it away,” Jon realized.

“We’ll leave that out too.” Richie made another mental note.

“Kiss me before they land, baby?” Jon asked, pulling Richie’s head closer, sealing their lips together.

They left each other breathless, pulling away before the plane’s wheels hit the tarmac.

“Whatever happens, baby,” Richie said, “Always remember I love you and that’s all that matters, right?”

“I know Rich, I love you too, baby,” Jon replied and reluctantly dropped Richie’s hand.

The plane taxied to a stop and the door opened. Vicky waved to them from the doorway as she lowered the steps. From then it was a steady stream of family exiting the aircraft. 

Jon and Richie made their way over, immediately being enveloped and fussed over by their mothers. After the noisy reunion and obligatory questions about their flight, the men loaded the luggage into the cars; Richie and his parents in the smaller of the two cars and Jon’s family in the larger.

They’d agreed to take the scenic route back to the vineyard to give the families a quick tour of the region, showing them some of their favourite spots. Unbeknownst to each other they had to deflect numerous questions about how they became co-owners of a vineyard in France, of all places.

“Here we are!” Jon said, pulling into the driveway of Rêves Secrets, pausing at the top to give his family the same view he had when Richie first brought him to their new home. He still did it himself when he was driving alone, still in awe of how blessed he’d been this last year.

“Oh Jonny, it’s beautiful honey!” his mother exclaimed.

Jon saw Richie pull up behind him and do the same for his parents.

“Yeah it’s great!” Anthony said, “Now can we get going? I’m tired of sitting already!”

After being admonished by his mother, Jon saw Anthony roll his eyes in the rear view mirror and chuckled, releasing the handbrake and rolling down the driveway.

He honked as he drove past Bernard and Marta’s cottage, to let them know they were back, smiling when he heard Pepper and Missy’s happy barks from the pressing room. This was home. His heart was full and happy here, more than anywhere else in the world now.

They pulled the cars into the driveway in front of the courtyard. As soon as Jon opened his door Pepper was on his lap greeting her favourite human. He knew Richie had picked Missy up to do the same, her little legs not quite up to the jumping just yet.

“Yes Pepper, I missed you too.” Jon said in a sing-song voice to the dog under the onslaught of face licks. “It’s only been a couple of hours though, silly girl.”

His brothers just sat and watched, aghast at their older brother’s interaction with the dog.

“Geez bro, you pullin’ some dogs these days, aren’t you?” Matt chuckled.

“Matthew!” his father boomed.

“Sorry dad!” he said, quickly jumping out of the car.

“The dog came with the vineyard,” Jon explained. “Then she had puppies.”

Jon ordered Pepper out of the car before getting himself out, brushing the hair from his clothes just as Missy came bounding up to him. He picked her up for a cuddle, receiving more licks to the face before she wriggled to be let down and headed back to Richie’s side.

Richie led the way inside the house, explaining where everything was on the lower level before showing the parents to their rooms and deftly avoiding the subject of where he and Jon slept. He left the two couples to unpack and settle in as he headed downstairs to find the brothers, needing to see one more than the other two. He found them in the kitchen.

“Hey Jonny, I’ve put your folks in Ti-” he stopped himself at the look Jon gave him, not wanting to let on that their bandmates had visited their home before their families. “In the far room, and mine in the room closest to the master.”

“You two knuckleheads will have to share the bed in the spare room on the other side of the bathroom.” Richie said to Anthony and Matt. 

“Bernard has moved a mattress in for one of them on the floor,” Jon said. “You can use the comforters from the living room.”

The rest of the day was spent showing off the vineyard, introducing Marta and Bernard, the latter offering to show the men around the vineyard while the women chatted.

“Mom, I have to go check something out on the other side of the property. I’ll leave you and Carol in Marta’s hands.” Richie kissed his mother on the cheek, “Marta, I hope that’s okay?”

“Oh Richie, so soon?” Joan asked, obviously disappointed with her son for not spending more time with her.

“Of course,” she winked at Richie. They’d told Marta and Bernard they were planning to tell their families of their relationship this week and they’d agreed not to give anything away.

“Behave, you three!” Richie chuckled.

Richie grabbed his jacket and whistled for Missy and hurried out the door. Jon had whispered to meet him under the trees in half an hour. Richie took off at a jog lest he get delayed by the others, Missy already racing ahead. He’d just reached the first tree when a pair of arms shot out and grabbed him, shoving him roughly against the trunk.

“Shhh!” Jon managed to get out before claiming Richie’s surprised mouth in a desperate kiss. 

Richie held onto the blonde tightly, reassuring him, soothing him. Breathless, they came up for air eventually.

“I couldn’t wait, Rich,” Jon said, drinking in his husband’s face.

“Hmm I can tell, babe!” Richie chuckled. “Do you feel better now?” He leaned back against the tree trunk for support, drawing the blonde between his spread legs, holding him tight around the waist.

“Ha! Kinda,” Jon dropped his head against Richie’s. “I’ll feel better once this is all out in the open and I can do this anytime.” He slipped his hands beneath his jacket and turned his head slightly. He started laughing at the sight of Pepper watching them.

“Whatcha looking at Pepper?” he spoke to the dog who was staring as usual. “It’s not like you haven’t watched us kiss before? Don’t teach your daughter anything, okay?”

As if on cue, Missy sat beside her mother and cocked her head in the human’s direction, both dogs just sitting quietly. Pepper barked once, as if in reply, and lay down and submitted to being jumped on by the boisterous pup. Their antics had both of the humans chuckling.

“We can’t stay out here forever, Jonny,” Richie broke the silence, planting a kiss on Jon’s temple.

“I know,” he replied, pulling away from Richie slightly, “I just needed a little of you to get me by. Where is everyone?”

“Bernard has the fathers and brothers,” Richie said, “and lord help us, Marta has the mothers.”

“Oh just great!” Jon chuckled.

“It’s okay,” Richie said, “She won’t say anything. Bernard will take Marta back to the cottage after his tour he said. Oh and your dad said he’s cooking tonight. Did you know he brought his sauce with him?”

“Oh good grief!” Jon snorted. “Mom said something about it but I didn’t think he’d do it.”

“He takes that sauce everywhere,” Richie laughed. “At the gates of heaven, he’ll be like, ‘I brought my sauce.’”

“It wouldn’t surprise me!” Jon laughed at the thought. “Hey Rich?”

“Hmm?” he smiled.

“Kiss me again before we have to go back?” Jon asked.

“Gladly, my love,” he agreed and cupped Jon’s face between his hands drawing him close to brush his lips across Jon’s. He was about to deepen the kiss when the dogs started to bark and Pepper raced off down the track. They heard Bernard’s suspiciously loud voice greeting Pepper, before the group rounded the bend in the track.

Jon cursed but stepped away from Richie’s embrace, running his hands through his hair as he backed a few steps away. Richie scrubbed at his face, hoping that their faces didn’t leave any clues. He whistled for Missy who had run off to follow her mother, scooping her up when she reappeared.

“Ah Jon, Richie,” Bernard greeted them. “You are out checking the vines, non?”

Richie could have hugged the man. He helped provide a cover for their little tryst in the trees. “Yes! Just making sure they didn’t get too much frost last night.” Richie made up something plausible at least. 

“They’re looking good Bernard,” Jon chimed in. “We should have a good crop this year, right?”

“Absolument!” the vintner replied, “I have finished showing the men around Rêves Secrets. I shall leave you all to your family time. I will collect Marta on the way through. I hope she hasn’t bored the lovely ladies.”

“It was extremely interesting, Bernard,” John said. “Thank you.”

“Yes, thank you,” Adam concurred, shaking hands with him. “And I don’t think you have to worry about Joan and Carol. I’m sure they can give as good as they get. Am I right, John?”

The four Bongiovi men looked at one another and burst out into laughter, nodding in agreement.

“Adieu pour maintenant,” Bernard tipped his hat to the men with a smile. He set off back down the track. He whistled for Pepper to follow, who did so for a short while before turning back as if to ask Jon’s permission.

“Go with Bernard, Pepper!” Jon called and waved his hand away. “You can find me later, you know where I’ll be.”

“Nawww, Jonny’s got a girlfriend,” Anthony taunted his older brother, throwing his arm around his shoulder as Jon watched the dog catch up with her first owner.

“And you don’t, fucker!” Jon said as his elbow accidentally-on-purpose connected with his brothers ribs.

“Ooof!” was the only noise out of Anthony’s mouth before doubling over in pain.

“Oh my goodness, boys!” John said, throwing his hands in the air, “You’ve only been in each other’s company half a day and you’re already fighting?”

“That’s because I’ve missed them so much, Dad,” Jon said through clenched teeth, putting Anthony in a headlock. They weren’t really hurting each other, just play-fighting like they did when they were kids.

“Right! I can see that,” John’s voice dripped with sarcasm.

Matt stood by his dad and laughed at his two older siblings.

“Watch it, Matty,” Richie laughed at the Bongiovi antics. “Laugh too hard and you’ll be next, I’m sure.” He scooped Missy up into his arms lest she get trodden on by the wrestling duo. “And you young miss, you don’t get in amongst that either!”

“Here, son, let me hold her,” Adam took the wriggly pup from Richie, who watched his father coo over the ball of fluff. 

Richie smiled at the whole tableau; his dog, his father, his lover and Jon’s family; or his family really, because whether or not by blood or marriage, he considered the whole Bongiovi clan as his.

The three brothers lead the way back down the lane toward the house, Jon in the middle with a younger brother under each arm, which was a feat considering they were both taller than him now. Richie strolled along with his father who was still carrying Missy, catching up on the latest in the extended family. John stood at the top of the hill taking in the view of the land and the small group of men before he headed off also.

After Marta and Bernard had said their goodbyes to the families, Jon suggested they all sample some of the vineyards wines. The rest of the afternoon was spent catching up over a few bottles of wine as they all sat out in the courtyard, the spring sunshine just taking the chill out of the air.

“You’ve learned a lot about the wines, Jonny,” his mother said. “You’ve described them perfectly.”

“Bernard’s a good teacher,” Richie offered. “This used to be their vineyard. They decided to sell because it was getting too much for them so I made them the offer of staying on as caretakers.”

“What about their family?” Adam asked his son. “They have a son, right?”

“Yeah, he lives in Paris now,” Jon explained.

“Have you met him?”

“No, but I talked to him on the phone at Christmas,” Richie said. “When Pepper was having her pups, we let Bernard know what was happening.”

“Well this has been great,” John stood and stretched, “but someone needs to start dinner.”

“What are we having, Dad?”

“Lasagne, of course!”


	2. Mama Didn't Raise No Fool

Mr. B was preparing his favourite lasagne and Richie was assisting. The kitchen was predominantly Richie’s domain at the house. Well, until now.

“Did you have any trouble getting your sauce through customs?” Richie asked.

“Not really,” Mr. B shook his head. “Slice.” He handed Richie some mushrooms.

“Smells great.” Jon jumped up to sit at the corner of the counters out of habit.

“Hey Jonny,” Richie smiled at his lover with his whole face as usual. It was really hard to not go over to Jon and take his legs and wrap them around his waist. Resist, Richie! Resist! he said to himself. “Do you always have Italian food at Easter?”

“Yes,” Jon nodded with wide eyes. “Yes we do.”

A couple of hours later, the house was awash with friendly chatter and delicious aromas. The lasagne and a large crusty loaf of bread were just about to come out of the oven and a fresh salad straight from Marta’s greenhouse was sitting on the table. Richie cut the bread and spread it with homemade garlic butter as John took care of the large dish of lasagne.

“Jon!” Richie yelled out from the kitchen.

“Yeah, ba-” Jon stopped talking suddenly as he appeared in the doorway. “Whatcha need, Rich?”

“Can you tell everyone that dinner is ready and also feed the dogs? Please?” Richie asked, “You’ve opened the red to breathe, right?”

“Pfft, of course,” Jon snorted as he grabbed the dog bowls and went to the laundry to feed the dogs. “Dinner’s up!” he yelled and punctuated it with a loud whistle as he disappeared into the laundry with two furry shadows at his heel.

Dinner was a loud, rambunctious affair which was fairly typical of any large family gathering. A good portion of the food disappeared quickly amongst the four younger males. The parents enjoyed their families being back together again; the mothers both smiled in serene amusement at the antics going on around the table.

Matt and Anthony were instructed to clear the table while Jon was in charge of storing any leftovers since Richie helped with the cooking.

“Adam, Marta has offered to take us to their church tonight for midnight service,” Joan said to her husband. “Carol and John are coming too.”

“Well there goes my plans for an early night,” he grumbled goodnaturedly. “That’s fine, dear.”

“You’ll be fine, Dad,” Richie said to his father. “I’ll make you some coffee to take.”

“Oh Richie dear, Marta said she left something for you in the refrigerator,” Carol said with a smile.

The three women got along like a house on fire. Carol and Joan discussed at length after they were alone that they were both glad their boys had a mother figure to lend a hand when needed. They could tell that Marta had grown fond of their boys.

“Ooh I wonder if she left what she said she would?” he asked rhetorically, excusing himself from the table. Moments later there was a whoop of joy and a whole heap of groans of appreciation coming from the kitchen.

Richie emerged first with a huge chocolate torte and a grin to match. The three brothers tumbled out of the door in hot pursuit with bowls and spoons, almost salivating in glee.

“Oh my!” Joan exclaimed. “We didn’t see it! Marta just said she’d left something.” She and Carol cut and served the torte.

“I’m surprised you two have kept so fit,” Adam said, “if this is how you eat when you’re here.”

“Jon runs every morning,” Richie said, hoping his blush wasn’t too noticeable, “and I help out around here, take the dogs for walks, and run sometimes, too. You know, just stuff to keep active.”

Jon almost choked on his mouthful of torte, coughing and getting up from the table to get more water. He tapped Richie on the shoulder and motioned for him to follow into the kitchen.

He followed Jon after a moment or two. Jon was leaning against the sink with his head hanging low.

“You okay?” Richie asked.

“I can’t do this anymore, baby,” Jon whispered. “We need to tell them.”

“Okay!” Richie nodded. Not really worried about disapproval, Richie was excited for everyone to know. “Do you want to do it? Or shall I?” 

“I’ll do it,” Jon stood up straight and faced Richie with a small smile. “I have the biggest part of the family here. Just give me a minute, okay, baby?”

“Sure, but Jonny,” Richie smiled, “remember what I said this morning? No matter what happens, I love you!”

“I know,” Jon acknowledged him. “I love you too.”

“I know you’re nervous, but I think they’ll all be fine with it.” Richie briefly hugged him and kissed his cheek before going back to the dining room.

“Everything okay?” John asked.

“Yeah, sure,” Richie swallowed hard. “He’ll be back in a moment.”

When Jon emerged from the kitchen, Richie could pick up on his nervous energy. Jon nodded at Richie to start the conversation.

“Everybody, we have something to tell you.” Richie cleared his throat as Jon sat back in his seat beside him. Jon scrubbed his hands down his jean-clad thighs in agitation.

“Richie and I are- We’ve been- ah-” Why was this so hard? Why was Jon so nervous? This was highly unlike him. He played shows in front of 50,000 people, yet these six people made him want to hide under the bed. He took a deep breath. “We’ve been-” He should have rehearsed what he was going to say. “We’ve realized that we-” He ran a hand through his hair and blinked.

“Just say it!” Anthony exclaimed.

Richie saw that Jon was struggling to get the words out so he just went for it. “Jon and I love each other. We’re a couple. We’ve been together for over a year.”

Silence fell all around the dining room table.

Then Richie grabbed Jon’s left hand in his and showed off their rings. Might as well kill two birds with one stone. “And we’re getting married.”

Jon snapped out of it. “Yes! We are. In love and getting married.” 

Richie looked at him and squeezed his hand. The moment Jon saw Richie’s face he knew it was going to be okay, he could face anything with him by his side.

“I knew it!” Anthony shouted, almost jumping from his chair. “Cough it up, Matty.”

Money exchanged hands between the brothers. Their parents just rolled their eyes at their younger boys.

“Thanks for telling us, but we already knew.” Joan said with a serene smile to her husband.

Jon and Richie were shocked. “What? How did you know?”

Everyone laughed.

Anthony said, “Look in the mirror bitches!”

“Anthony!” Carol chided, shaking her head.

“Well-”

Jon and Richie went over to the mirror and looked at themselves. “I don’t see it.”

“You’re still holding hands!”

Richie looked startled. “Oh yeah!”

“Richie look at Jon, and then Jon look at Richie looking at you in the mirror.” Joan said to the couple.

“What?”

“Do it,” Matt and Anthony demanded.

Jon looked in the mirror at Richie gazing at him lovingly. “What?” he repeated. “Richie’s face always looks like that.”

“Exactly!” everyone chorused.

Richie shrugged. “We’ve been busted,” he smiled to Jon.

“The look of love,” Anthony teased.

“There have been loads of clues.”

“Like what?” Jon asked.

“Uh- like this!” Anthony said waving his arms around, indicating the house. “You bought property and moved in together.”

“The way you two look at each other,” his father said first.

“The way you two talk to each other,” Matt chimed in.

“You touch each other all the time,” said a smiling Joan.

“You even have a little dog!” Anthony exclaimed, looking at Missy hanging out by Richie’s feet.

“Don’t listen to him,” Richie picked up Missy and petted her. “You’re a puppy. You’re supposed to be small,” he said to her. She licked Richie’s face.

“And you were already best friends,” Adam contributed.

“And you’re perfect for each other,” Carol shrugged.

“We thought this might happen one day. We were just unsure if you would have the nerve to go for it,” John said.

“It’s a very brave thing to do, I think,” Joan said.

“You can’t help who you love,” Jon squeezed Richie’s hand. “I tried.”

“I’m irresistible,” Richie smiled.

“You are,” Jon whispered, wondering if it would be too much too soon to go in for a kiss in front of everybody.

“I’m glad you’re doing this. You two seem so happy,” Adam agreed.


	3. Brothers In Arms

After the parents had left with Bernard and Marta for the midnight church service, Richie excused himself to go shower, leaving the three brothers in the living room in front of the fire. Jon was in his usual seat, legs stretched out down the length of the sofa where Richie had been, Pepper at his side on the floor, absently stroking her head. 

Anthony was sitting in one of the armchairs, legs dangling over the side, looking very comfortable and sleepy. Matt had grabbed a comforter and made a pillow with it, laying on the floor in the middle of the room. Missy was jumping all over him while her favorite person was upstairs, happy to have someone to play with.

“So what’s it like? Being with Richie?” Anthony asked curiously.

“Amazing! He’s the best.” Jon lifted his head up and smiled.

“I mean what’s it like- you know- sleeping with him?”

Jon was surprised. “Do you really want to know?”

“Eww we don’t want details, bro,” Matt said horrified. “Just- like is it better than with a woman?”

“It’s different,” Jon started. “I’m still not sure if it’s because I love him that it feels more special. Whereas any time previously with a woman, it was just more a physical thing.”

“Having sex is easy. Sex can just be a physical attraction. Love is what makes it special, right?” Anthony asked.

“Absolutely! That’s it!” Jon said. “There’s a lot to be said about finding your soulmate. You know the saying, ‘The heart wants what the heart wants’?”

He looked at his brothers before continuing.

“It doesn’t matter what sex that person is; your heart will know its other half. You’ll do anything to make it more special for the love of your life. Like- the highs are higher, you know? Physically as well as emotionally. Physically though, there’s little difference.”

“Uh bro, I’m not sure what girls you’ve dated in the past, but there’s some big differences!” Anthony chortled.

“Oh fuck off, brat!” Jon laughed. “Think about it. Nipples are the same; both are erogenous and fun to play with. The clit is just a tiny dick, all the nerve endings are the same. Anal on a woman is almost the same as a guy, the only difference is the prostate nerves are inside. That’s just mind-blowing the first time you strike gold there, let me tell you.”

They nodded.

“It’s just the external packaging and people’s small mindedness that causes all the problems,” Jon finished on a more thoughtful note.

“Do you miss boobs?” Matt asked. “They’re so nice to play with. So soft and squeezable. Well some are, I mean.”

“I’m always gonna appreciate a nice rack!” Jon admitted. “But I don’t salivate over them either.”

“Have you ever been attracted to other guys?” Anthony asked.

“Nope, not at all!” Jon was adamant. “It comes back to the heart comment I said before. I’m not gay, but I don’t think the label of straight covers it adequately enough either. Personally I don’t see why there has to be labels at all.”

“So what is it about Richie? Why him?” Matt asked.

“He gets me. He really knows me and loves me anyway. He’s my touchstone when I need grounding.”

“That’s great!”

“And he’s the best lover I’ve ever had. So caring and attentive. I never knew that was what I wanted, but he’s- it’s perfect.”

“Who made the first move?” Anthony asked.

“It was me! I kissed him.”

“Nice!” Anthony moved in for a high five. “You have to go after what you want.”

“Yeah,” Jon agreed distractedly, smiling softly at the memory. 

After more guy talk, Richie eventually came back downstairs looking for Jon. “You guys ready for bed?” He was dressed in a bathrobe over a pair of pyjama pants for modesty, with his damp hair curled around his ears.

“Richie, my man!” Anthony exclaimed. “You’re looking squeaky clean.”

“Jon, can you excuse us a moment? We want to talk to Richie alone,” Matt said.

“Uh okay,” Jon slowly got up from the couch. “I’ll be waiting for you in bed, baby,” he said to Richie before bouncing up the stairs.

“What’s up guys?” Richie took a seat in the nearest chair.

“We want to know your intentions toward our big brother,” Matt asked.

“We get that Jon loves you,” Anthony said.

“I love him too,” Richie said seriously, “I want to be with him forever. That’s why I proposed to him here on his birthday last year.”

“Nice touch. We just want you to understand one thing. Do not hurt him. Ever!” Matt emphasised the last word.

“I wouldn’t dream of it. Honestly,” Richie said. “You have my word on that.” He stood and offered his handshake as a promise to his future brothers.

“We believe you,” Anthony said. “But know that we will hunt you down, if necessary.”

“Okay.” Richie nodded, feeling slightly relieved that the familial interrogation was over.

“Now get upstairs to our brother. Have a great night,” Matt said. “We’ll close up down here.”

*

“What was that about?”

Jon sat up in bed immediately after Richie entered their bedroom. The sheet slid down to his waist and Richie couldn’t help but notice Jon was nude and ready.

“Your brothers are so cute,” Richie said. “How they protect you. Sometimes I’m sad that I’m an only child.” He slipped out of his robe and left it on the bench at the end of the bed with his pajama pants.

“I thought they were going to threaten you mafia-style,” Jon leaned back against the pillows in relief.

“They did, well they tried, but we’re all on the same team,” Richie explained. “We all love you,” he said softly, climbing into bed.

Jon held the covers back for him. “I love you too, Rich.” He smiled warmly.

Richie killed the lights then settled in close to his lover and they kissed gently.

“Now make love to me,” Jon whispered.

“Hmm if you insist.”

*

“Have Jon and Richie gone to bed?”

Back from church, Carol and John stopped by Matt and Anthony’s room to say goodnight.

“Yeah, they have,” Anthony informed them.

“Well I don’t want to disturb them,” Carol said.

“Yeah that’s probably a good idea,” Matt snickered, “They looked um, let’s say eager?” He looked up at his brother and they both smirked.

“Surprising, though, after the scare we put into Richie,” Anthony offered. 

“Oh good grief, what did you do?” Carol asked. She sat on the end of Anthony’s bed. He’d pulled older brother rank on Matt and got the bed instead of the mattress on the floor.

“We just had a little man-to-man conversation about his intentions toward our big brother,” Matt chuckled.

“And?” John prompted his youngest to continue. “What did you say, you brats?”

“That we’d hunt him down if he ever hurt Jon,” Anthony offered.

“Anthony! You will do no such thing!” Carol exclaimed.

“Yeah, but he doesn’t know that!” Anthony started laughing. “Did you see how white his face went, Matt?”

“He was doing so well until that point,” Matt nodded.

“John! Say something to your sons!” Carol said.

“Well done, boys,” he winked at the three of them. “You got there before I did. I’m impressed. Now I won’t have to do it.”

“Oh well that’s a big help!” Carol huffed, but had a twinkle of amusement in her eyes.

“Come on Mother, it’s time for bed,” John said to his wife, holding out his hand to her. “Goodnight boys. Don’t torment your brother too much tomorrow, please?”

“Aww well that’s no fun, Dad!” Matt said, he said with a jaw cracking yawn. “Goodnight. Love you!”

“Goodnight,” Anthony said. “Sleep well. Love you both. Not you though, Matty.” A moment later he muttered an oof as Matt’s pillow hit him in the face.

Carol kissed both her boys goodnight and smiled at the lighthearted tussle that was going on now over the pillow. “Shush, you two! Adam and Joan have gone to bed. Goodnight, boys.”

*

“Oh oh oh Richie! That’s so good!”

“Shh!” Richie pulled the covers further over them in an attempt to quiet their noise, creating their own little romantic cocoon.

“Ooh!” Jon moaned as Richie slid in and out at just the right speed.

“Jonny, I just heard everyone come upstairs so they’re back. Remember my parents are in the next room,” Richie reminded him. “Be quiet or they’ll hear us!” 

“Oh! Sorry!” Jon half-laughed half-whispered.

“Shh!” Richie then dissolved into a fit of giggles as he covered Jon’s mouth with his hand.

Undeterred, Jon licked the palm of Richie’s hand, his blue eyes blazing with passion and mischief.

This made Richie laugh even harder. “I- give- up,” he guffawed.

Jon tightened his arms around his lover’s back. “Then take me all the way, baby,” he whispered.

Unable to engage in too much dirty talk, they spoke with their eyes through long meaningful eye contact. Richie concentrated on Jon’s breathing; it was music to his ears as he made love to Jon under the covers in the dark.

Jon sighed quietly, wrapping his legs around his enthusiastic lover as Richie traced the shell of his ear with his tongue. 

It was a little hot under the blankets; Richie longed for the times they made love outside in the cool air on top of a blanket under the stars. Maybe they could sneak out to the barn tomorrow night. He wondered how uncomfortable it would be to roll around in the hay.

“Richie!” Jon tried to stifle himself by putting his mouth against Richie’s damp neck. “God! Yes!” His ass squeezed Richie’s pumping penis just right.

Richie’s orgasm started just as Jon’s cum flowed out of his penis in a warm slow stream. They kissed deeply in an attempt to stay quiet as Richie filled Jon’s ass with his own hot cum. It was one of their most intense lovemaking sessions ever.

They clung to each other and breathed together, their sighs puffing out next to each other’s ears. Jon stretched and yawned, still cuddling up into the brunette.

“That was amazing!” Richie exclaimed as he always did after lovemaking. He threw back the covers for some fresh air. “What a night. What a day.” he whispered.

“Yes, let’s sum up what’s happened so far,” Jon said, kissing his shoulder. “Everyone knew we were in love. Everyone except-” Jon paused, waiting to see if they had become the kind of couple that finished each other’s sentences.

“Us!” Richie interrupted cheerfully.

“Right. David. Tico. Alec. Hugh. Scott. That Italian barber. Bernard. Marta. My mom. My dad. Your mom. Your dad. My brother. My other brother.” This was quite an impressive list. “Am I forgetting anyone?” Jon stroked his hand down Richie’s side.

“They weren’t even surprised! We’re so dumb.” Richie shook his head and sighed.

“Kiss me again, you dummy,” Jon laughed.

Richie kissed Jon hard on the mouth, pressing his head back into the pillow, leaving himself and his lover breathless and shaking.

“No one that we’ve told has been surprised,” Jon said.

“That’s true,” Richie realized.

“Everyone is right though. I’ve been so happy ever since I met you,” Jon said seriously. 

“Ahh Jonny. Me too.” Richie held his lover tightly to his chest.


	4. Thank You For Loving Me

“Are you mad?” Jon asked his parents. The three of them were taking a late morning stroll through the property, showing Carol what the mothers had missed yesterday.

“Not mad, never mad, Jonny,” Carol said. “We’ve only ever wanted you and your brothers to have whatever makes you happy, honey. We can see how very happy Richie makes you ever since he stepped into your life.”

“We don’t know how you finally got together however?” John asked his son.

“It all started in Italy while on tour. The time Richie cut his hair, remember?” Jon said, “I was struggling with my feelings; as in whether it was right or wrong to have feelings for my best friend and should I do something about it. Tico eventually confronted me with how shitty I was to be around, on and off stage. That same night, Richie was having a similar conversation with David. They were the smart ones for putting the puzzle pieces together with Richie and I being the last two pieces to fall into place.” 

“Well that makes sense now!” Carol said, “You were like a different person when you got back, Jon. So happy with life. You’d found true love finally.”

Jon smiled at his mother. 

“We knew you two were close from the start. We just didn’t know if you both realised how obvious it was to everyone else,” John offered.

“How long have you felt this way?”

“For awhile. I thought it might go away, but the feelings just got stronger.”

“Joan despairs of not having any grandchildren, but she understands.”

Jon looked sharply at his mother.

“Really?” Jon asked. He wondered idly how long their parents had known.

“I’m- we’re okay with it,” she continued indicating to her husband. “We have your brothers to present us with grandchildren, hopefully. And if they don’t, then that’s okay with us also. Your father and I have discussed this long ago, honey.”

“Yes we have,” his father agreed, “and your mother and I agree wholeheartedly. We’ve grown very fond of Richie over the years, and we’re very happy for you both. Grandchildren or not. As long as you’re both happy.”

“Richie and I might-” Jon trailed off, not knowing how to say it. “We might have a baby someday. We’ve- we’ve talked about it.”

“Oh?! That’s wonderful, honey!” Carol said happily, “How though?”

“We haven’t really thought about logistics as yet,” Jon shrugged. “We’ll either adopt or go down the surrogate pathway.”

“Just be sure everything is locked down tight,” John said seriously. “That’s the only thing I’ll be very firm on, Jon! So no matter what, no one will be able to take your child from you both. Any child you bring into your family, is part of our family. No one messes with our family.”

“Thanks Dad,” Jon nodded. “I appreciate your advice and support; both of you.” His mind drifted to Richie’s dream and he smiled.

“What are you thinking of Jon?” his mother asked fondly. “You used to get that wistful look when you were dreaming of starting a band as a teenager.”

“Richie,” Jon smiled, stopped walking and closed his eyes playing the scene in his mind’s eye as he spoke. “Richie told me he had a dream one night that stuck with him. He saw us coming here one summer and bringing our daughter for the first time. She was around two or three and she called us both papa.” 

He opened his eyes shiny with tears, to see his parents embracing, equally as moved as he was. 

“Oh Jonny,” his mother opened her arms to her son and he moved into her embrace, absorbing the love from his parents as they stood in the middle of the vines.

“Sometimes I can’t believe that we’re together,” Jon confessed. “That he picked me! I’m such a neurotic mess!”

“No you’re not!”

“And even if you are, Richie’s perfect for you. You can tell that he loves you. He’ll be good for you.”

“Your personalities complement each other. Yeah, I can see you two together for a long time.”

“Really?”

They both nodded.

“Thanks. I hope so. He’s my everything!”

*

Meanwhile Richie was having a similar talk with his parents in the living room as they savoured a mid morning coffee.

“We heard you last night,” Joan casually dropped into their conversation.

“Oh? Ma, I’m sorry!” Richie blushed slightly. “We tried to be quiet.”

“Don’t apologize, honey,” Joan said. “I’m glad you have a healthy sex life. I was wondering.”

“Yeah it’s very healthy,” Richie reassured his parents then with a curious look he continued. “Ma, I don’t know whether or not to be concerned that you’ve been wondering about my sex life!” 

“Oh Richard! You know what I mean,” she scolded half heartedly.

“You look happy Richie,” his father stated. “Forgive us for wanting the best for you.”

“I know Dad! Thanks,” Richie hugged his father who was sitting beside him. “I can’t remember being this content. When we both found out that we had feelings for each other, it was like a huge weight had been lifted. Everything else became easy.”

“How did you come to find out?” Adam prompted.

“David and Tico actually. They were tired of us being miserable and confronted us one night. Tico went to Jon and David cornered me one night after a particularly bad show in Italy. Even the barber where I got my haircut in Italy picked up on it. Then when we got to Paris, they locked us on a veranda so that Jon and I could talk to each other.” He smiled at the memory of being forced out ot the hotel room.

“We’ve barely been apart since. But it was getting harder to keep things quiet back home, so I found this property, with David’s help, for Jon’s birthday. Somewhere where we could just be us without prying eyes.”

“So David and Tico were privy to your new relationship, but you couldn’t come to your own parents?” Joan asked.

“Oh Mom, I wanted to, we both did,” Richie said. “We just weren’t sure how you’d all take the news. Probably more so Carol and John, than yourselves.”

“Phht,” Joan scoffed. “You boys really don’t know your own parents very well, do you? Carol and I knew something was there between you and Jon years ago. You haven’t fooled anyone who really knows you both at all!”

“When your mother voiced her suspicions, she was prepared to go to bat for you if I wasn’t approving of the situation,” Adam smiled, “but there was no need. Jon is part of our family, and has been for quite some time now. David and Tico too! You’re all fine young men that are doing their parents’ proud.”

“I love you both,” Richie smiled. He moved to where his mother sat in the armchair and dwarfed her small frame in a bear hug. “Thank you for being so accepting.”

“Are you sad that you won’t have children, Richie?” his mother asked kindly.

“Who says we won’t have kids, Mom?” Richie sat on the floor at her feet looked surprised and confused. “We’ll have kids- when the time’s right.”

“Well, I just didn’t- I wasn’t-” his mother’s word failed.

“What? Because we’re both men and don’t have the right kind of cooking equipment for babies?” Richie teased his mother.

“Richard!” she swatted his shoulder with a grin. His father smiled at them both.

“Jon and I have talked children already.” Richie said, “Like I said, when the time is right, we’ll adopt a child or maybe even engage a surrogate.”

“How will you decide who will be the father, biologically speaking?” Adam asked, ever the practical one.

“I don’t know yet, Dad,” Richie shrugged, “Maybe we can mix both sperm together then it won’t matter. It’ll be a 50/50 chance. Would it make any difference to you both if the baby wasn’t a Sambora biologically?”

“Not at all honey,” Joan said, brushing her fingers through her son’s hair.

“So how long have you felt this way about Jon?” Joan asked.

“Always, I think,” Richie admitted.

“So all those years ago, were you really writing in the basement?”

“Oh my god, yes!” Richie exclaimed. “We really didn’t get together until recently,” Richie explained. “I did like him back then though. I just wasn’t ready to tell him. Or act on it. I thought about it, but-” he paused, “I- I wasn’t ready.”

“I see.”

“I’m glad it happened later on, that we spent all that time as best friends,” Richie said. “Because this way, I really got to know him.”

“Yeah, you’ve spent a lot of time together. Years and miles,” Adam said.

“I feel like now I can love him the right way. The way he needs. The way I need to-” he trailed off. “I’m ready.”

“I’m glad you’re happy. I mean you’ve always been happy but-” Adam observed.

“Not like this.” Joan finished.

“Thanks.” Richie smiled. “He’s just so-” He shrugged when he found he couldn’t form the words to describe the depth of his feelings adequately enough.

“I’ve always liked him too,” Joan contributed.

“All the ladies do.”

“So you think he’s good-looking too?” Joan smiled.

“Yes of course!” Richie confessed. “He’s beautiful.”

“He is handsome.” Even Adam agreed.


	5. We Are Family

“This is delicious!” Adam exclaimed. Like father, like son.

Everyone was gathered around the kitchen table for a final breakfast. The parents and brothers were scheduled to leave later in the morning, so Marta had decided to cook for everyone in the big cottage. Pancakes with fresh berries and homemade croissants, butter from a local dairy farm and Marta’s preserves sat next to fragrant bacon and scrambled eggs on the big table.

“Everything is delicious,” Joan said.

It had turned out to be a wonderful few days with the families. The worries that Jon had held, Richie thought they’d disappeared as soon as they’d made their confession at the dinner table on the first night. He could see Jon had relaxed more and more each day. He didn’t tell Jon, however, that his parents had heard them the first night. He’d keep that to himself until their visitors had left.

They’d taken everyone into town to show them through the quaint streets. People had greeted Jon and Richie everywhere they went, but it was as fellow villagers, not as celebrities. The families were introduced and welcomed with open arms. 

Bernard had the men helping out around the vineyard imparting his knowledge to eager students, while Marta had taken the mothers shopping in the next township. Carol and Joan returning with armloads of bags. They were lucky they were flying Air Jovi and didn’t really have to worry about luggage limits, though Jon did warn their pilot that there’d be a little extra weight.

The full house had forced Jon and Richie to have quiet lovemaking sessions which Richie didn’t really mind at all. He wasn’t afraid to admit that he enjoyed the slow, caring, loving sex of the past few days. They’d only been caught making out on the living room sofa one time. When their heads guiltily popped up over the back of the sofa, the parents just laughed.

“I’m glad all you guys could come,” Jon thanked everybody. “I’m glad you like the place. And- everything else.” He took Richie’s hand in his.

“Of course honey!” His mom beamed. “It was fun. It was lovely to see how happy you both are here.”

“We did wonder how you were coping,” Joan said to her son and future son-in-law, “But we now know that Marta has been looking after you both. We, and I think I can speak for all of us,” she looked at John and Carol for confirmation, “we want to thank you Marta. And Bernard too, of course. It’s comforting to know that they have a familial influence.”

“It is our pleasure,” Marta said, “They are good boys and Bernard and I have grown very fond of them both. It takes away the sadness of not having our son and his family here.” Bernard nodded and patted his wife’s hand.

“Hang on, Mom,” Richie protested a little. “We’re not completely helpless, especially in the kitchen.” 

Jon snorted in surprised amusement, knowing what antics they’d gotten up to in the kitchen. “Richie isn’t helpless in the kitchen,” Jon corrected. “I am though,” he joked.

“Ahh thanks Jonny!” Richie leaned closer to Jon. “But you did cook me breakfast for my birthday, so you’re not too bad.”

“Remember Christmas dinner? That was awesome,” Jon remembered.

Richie smiled and kissed Jon on the lips in front of everyone. “Shoot, I’m sorry,” Richie apologized to the table. “Is that weird? Watching us kiss?”

“No, I don’t think so,” Anthony answered. “I thought it would weird me out but it was no worse that watching anyone else do it.” 

“Thanks?” Jon said, a little unsure.

“It’s not weird,” Matt contributed.

“Good because I want to kiss Jon all the time!” Richie confessed. “We’ve really restrained ourselves this week.”

“Well you can go back to your normal routine now,” Adam said. “You’ll have the place all to yourselves again.”

“Ah normal routine! I know this!” Bernard piped up. “They have amore in the morning, then Jon goes for his run. Then they shower and have breakfast and check the vineyard. After lunch they write and do music stuff, I think, because they disappear with guitars. Then after dinner, usually a romantic candlelight dinner, they go for a walk and then have more amore in the evening. The dogs follow them around through all of this, by the way, and they never seem to mind.”

Everyone had stopped eating as Bernard spoke, Jon and Richie both blushing deeply as their daily habits were dished out as generously as the food. Matt and Anthony sat back with huge devious smiles, almost rubbing their hands in glee at their brother’s discomfort.

“Bernard!” Marta scolded. “Have you been spying?”

“No, no need” he replied. “They’re loud!”

Laughter erupted around the table as Jon buried his head into Richie’s shoulder.

“You told us to be ourselves while we’re here,” Richie reminded him as he comforted Jon. “This is us,” he shrugged.

*

Later that day, after everyone left, Jon and Richie stripped off all their clothes and made love in the middle of the vineyard under the sparse springtime canopy of the tree where Richie proposed. They sighed and moaned loudly, on top of a blanket, in the sun, completely unencumbered. The early spring air was a little cold but it felt awesome.

“Ahh, yes,” Richie sighed afterwards. “This is love, this is life.”

 

* The End *


End file.
